


[翻译]minutes slipping by (but with you, they feel like hours)/时光飞逝（但与你共度便漫漫如年）

by kiy900



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Torture, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有时候，詹姆斯会面不改色地接下任务文件。有时候，别人期待他拒绝——拒绝仅仅是为了一次任务和男人发生关系。</p><p>但每一次，他都接受了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译]minutes slipping by (but with you, they feel like hours)/时光飞逝（但与你共度便漫漫如年）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a promise from a burning bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551936) by [crownedcarl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcarl/pseuds/crownedcarl). 



> Many thanks to crownedcarl for sharing this amazing story with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!
> 
> Also posted @ www.mtslash.com (registration-required), the link is: http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=79224
> 
> 非常感谢作者crownedcarl写的美文，并且给我授权翻译！
> 
> 也放在了随缘居上，地址是http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=79224

1

军情六处的特工们向来以自己的机智与应变能力为豪，他们有备而来，准备好应对所有的情况，早已考虑好十种不同的对策解决所有可能出现的情况。邦德就是如此走进莫斯科的一间酒吧，准备好接触挂着一副侵略性笑容迎面走来的男人。他了解这种人，轻而易举地与男人打开话题。

（“任务很简单，”M说道，一手拿着文件夹，深深地皱起眉，“一来一回的事——吸引目标进入谈话，然后在对方发觉前窃取文件。”）

闲聊了十分钟之后，男人——和邦德一样来自异国他乡的马修斯——爽快地向门口比了个请的手势，暗示想和邦德在其他地方继续进一步讨论。他们起身离开的时候邦德一只手滑过男人的腰侧，不动声色地检查是否能在对方定制西服的布料下感觉到纸张或是文件夹之类的东西，发现没有时完美地掩饰了自己加快的心跳。马修斯再次微笑——他的意图很明显，一时之间邦德涌起一股冲动想要摘掉隐藏的耳机。他想他知道事情会如何发展，而他不想广播给总部的所有人听。

文件当然是在马修斯的房间里。邦德当然必须跟着男人去到对方奢华的酒店房间，被拉过去粗暴亲吻的时候也不得反抗，脸颊和下巴被男人的胡渣刮得发痛。他很镇定，不着痕迹地悄悄引导两人交换位置，他只差一点就能成功移动到另一扇门上了——直到他的背被带离门板。他本是想稍微挣扎换一个有利的位置好得到控制权，至少那能舒服一点。

这几乎是徒劳。马修斯很强壮，这种人非常危险，既精通徒手格斗技又聪明得会在身上再带一把枪（当然是用皮带固定在了脚踝上，他应该想到的）。而邦德不能揭穿自己的身份展示自己的力量或者打晕对方——他收到的命令是要在不惊动男人的情况下窃取文件。

死寂。没有人透过精巧灵敏的耳机说话；他怀疑是马修斯在他另一边耳朵喃喃的下流猥亵话把远在伦敦支援他的人吓傻了。接着他被用力推上床，富有经验的手解开了他衬衣的纽扣。邦德一时手足无措起来。他不知道该怎么办，但承认自己没有经验毫无疑问会让马修斯失去兴趣，于是他什么都没有说，抬手脱上衣。性爱很简单，而詹姆斯永远不会对此退缩。

（这是军情六处需要他做的——是英格兰需要他做的。如果以此换来的密码能够消灭一个正在抬头的恐怖组织，那要他用身体做筹码又有什么所谓呢？

英格兰需要他这样做，因此詹姆斯不会抗议。）

脱掉所有衣服之后他自然地用双手支撑身体跪在床上，当一双温热的手停在大腿处时全身一震。他根本没法停止扭动身体。在感觉到舌头舔过右大腿内侧的时候胃部一阵翻搅呼吸困难，他全身微颤，手抓成了拳头。作为那种直奔主题的男人，马修斯并没有直接就上他，但幸好他是那种人——没有必要把这场性事拖得太长。詹姆斯并不想享受这次体验，但马修斯开始抚摸他的阴茎，舌头一路向下舔过他的脊椎。他弓起身迎了上去，受刺激喘着气发出一声呻吟，回荡在房间内。

耳中的沉默让他很烦躁。但是他听得见有人在呼吸，察觉到那呼吸声很愤怒又或者至少是沮丧挫败，这又是什么意思？

当滑溜溜的手指游移上大腿的时候他绷直了肩膀，忍不住伸手抓住马修斯的手腕，挪了挪身体悄声带着颤音向对方说了句“等等”。腹部由于自己都觉得毫无由来的焦虑紧张得疼痛。毕竟这不过是性爱，但他却好像无法停止发抖。

马修斯咕哝道“随你慢慢来”，邦德松了一口气。他稍微稳住了自己的呼吸，一边痛恨地想他粗粝凌乱的呼吸声一定是清晰地传进了不远处衬衫纽扣上的单向麦克风。他紧紧揪住床单——精致，柔软舒适的床单，而他将要让一个男人在上面操他——并咬紧牙齿吞下一声痛呼，一根手指压了进来，激起一波痛楚送遍全身。难受，但不是非常痛苦，不过他也没有放松到可以觉得有快感的地步。

但接着，就在突然之间，快感袭来了。马修斯的手指向前推进往下一按，快感就汹涌而至令他惊讶得身体猛地一抽，他想自己从喉咙深处发出的呻吟声回荡在总部内大概会把春心荡漾的年轻女秘书们迷得晕头转向。

马修斯在呢喃着些什么，邦德没有听清，他的腿快要撑不住了，身体抖动的幅度也越来越大。他把脸埋进了奢华的枕头，第二根手指让他欲火焚身。他庆幸马修斯已经没有在说话。安静能让他更加清晰地思考，可只要马修斯一再抽送手指他就越发无力去想任务的内容，喉间发出一声虚弱无助的呻吟。三根手指远比两根手指要痛，而当手指在邦德体内扩展、打开他的身体供马修斯观赏的时候，他全身都燃烧着羞耻和蒸腾的愤怒。痛楚伸延在整个后背部，而那只抚摸腰侧安慰他的手丝毫不能让他放松半分。

他把注意力集中在依然听得见的呼吸上，那呼吸声低沉，相比起来更加平稳。也许是什么技术人员吧，他想，但是那呼吸声出奇地熟悉。

接着一张嘴贴上了他的肩膀，马修斯的阴茎向前进入了他的身体。他忘记了那呼吸声，一时之间想他不可能在做这种事——但那推送粗暴无情，他的身体屈从了。

这很痛苦，就像他预料中的那样，他没有表现出来。

但他确确实实发出了一声近乎于呜咽的声响，一口咬住手臂上的肉让自己保持安静。每一下推进都令他屏息颤抖，每一次抽离都使他咬牙战栗。马修斯似乎比较喜欢他发出声音叫床，于是他呻吟得更多，要求男人更加用力。持续了整整十多分钟他才得到解放。

当一切结束而马修斯入睡后，邦德从床上起来，动作比以往更慢。伦敦的人依然沉默——甚至是连Q也没有开口说话，这令他焦躁不已。他捡起自己的衣服和手枪，庆幸除了自身的影子外没有人会看见自己畏手畏脚的模样。邦德的右肩上布满了红红紫紫的吻痕，他首先穿上衬衫不再看自己的肩膀。

等他搜出文件复制完毕并将一切归复原位之后，他马上恢复了与总部的联系。“已取得文件。”他说道，声音庄严平稳。

没有人捕捉到依然潜藏在他声音里的颤抖。

2

第二次并不像第一次那样突然。他那时在迪拜，任务要求清除一个嫌犯。对方从来不放低警戒，除非是星期五晚上，在他中意的高级应召俱乐部派美貌女子或是男子上门的时候。他富有，危险，那天晚上点了詹姆斯过夜。詹姆斯已经卧底了几个星期，在老板的眼里显得新奇醒目。

邦德半点也称不上是职业（不是在这个方面），但看来是成功蒙混过去了，男人面带微笑让他迈进了过分豪华的卧室。“比平时的年纪大一些，”邦德站在门口时对方评论道，好奇地打量他的身体，但最后还是认为詹姆斯是个尤物。“不漂亮，但迷人，这种魅力很少见。”男人赞赏道。

这次与莫斯科那次不同的是：这次，这里还有摄像头，就在房间角落。Q一定是动过什么手脚，因为詹姆斯知道各个摄像头的确切位置，但他却看不到摄像头本身。

这次与莫斯科那次不同的是：这次，他不允许隐藏。

男人叫他把衣服脱掉，于是他就脱了。他身上的各处疤痕和那个名为邦德的人没有一丝一毫的关系；到妓院或应召俱乐部谋生的人都有自己复杂的过去，这早已成为共识。男人只是用手抚过道道伤疤——尤其是腰侧上的，仿佛感兴趣的远远不止掌下抚摸的肌肤。

邦德的朋友都在看。他的同事、他的下属、他的上司都在看着。他焦躁得肠胃翻搅，但比上次要好些。至少这一次他知道等待自己的是什么。

“躺下来。”男人说，邦德听从了。他在柔滑的床单上舒展开身体，让男人轻松地上床分开他的双腿，但当手指擦过腹部和臀部的时候他抽搐了一下，泄露了底细。詹姆斯害怕男人会觉察到他不是个男妓（如果没觉察到，他真不知道是该松口气还是觉得被侮辱了），但对方只是问了句“不习惯接男客？”，于是邦德点了点头，弓起身献出自己。

他以为过程会像第一次那样粗暴匆忙。但他的目标似乎并不着急，邦德真希望对方能够再靠近些，让自己的手环上对方的脖子轻轻松松地将其扭断——但没有这种好运气。他必须忍耐至男人放下警戒，向前凑得足够近让詹姆斯送给他瞬间的死亡。

他紧紧抓住床单，男人咬了咬他的臀，舌头一路游移下他的阴茎，接着手指施力把詹姆斯的膝盖推向胸口。他知道房间角落里有一台摄像机，而他明显的勃起、当男人用舌头舔弄大腿内侧时他亢奋弓身的动作、他自喉间发出的带有纯粹欲望的呻吟，一定全都在他的信誉上留下了污点。

（这是演戏的一部分，他可以假装这什么都不是。）

当男人终于从容不迫地进入了他的身体（先是舌头，再来是手指，令人蜷起脚趾的感觉让邦德半是畏缩，半是呻吟）时，他发抖了。过程很疼，但是他依然维持硬挺，在整场折磨中双手都抓在男人的背上，臀部斜斜下压。贯穿的力度迫使他重新倒在床单上，对方的双手用力抓着他的臀部，嘴巴在他脖子上留下串串吻痕，皮肤与皮肤的撞击声掩盖了所有声音。

高潮来临的时候他猛地扭断了男人的脖子，整整五秒钟都没去思考有个死人埋在自己身体里的事实，接着用力把尸体从身上扯开扔到一边。

这一次，当他回去时，总部给了他几天病假。

他谢绝了。

3

第三次，其实是没有必要的。但由于越来越习以为常的‘必要性’以外的某种原因，他让别人操了他。

这件事是扭曲的，他意识到了，但阴茎粗暴野蛮地一次次贯穿身体时带来的剧烈脉动与晕眩感不知怎地让他异常高昂。

就在这里，一条后巷内，他让一个潜在同盟操了他，而他比任何时候都更有活着的感觉。

这一次，没有人在看或者是听。他硬生生地压下原本该是轻松的失望之情，要男人伤害自己。他不知道这到底是出于对自己的厌恶还是对受虐的迷恋，但事实是这带来的痛苦远超他的想象。这种痛苦紧紧攥住了他，要求更多的养料，而他是乐于效劳。他没有问自己为什么这样做。他没有问自己为什么明明不想但却还是这样做了，也许下一次他将别人纳入体内的时候，这会填满某种象征意义上的空虚。

也许这是在渴望某种难以言明的东西，某种晦暗肮脏而他不愿承认的东西。

也许这什么也不是。

4

他坐在总部听Q讲解一个小道具之类的新玩意儿怎么操作。詹姆斯注意到他的眼睛不如平时有神，动作不够以往活泼，连表情也没有从前生动。他最近一定是睡眠不足。最近，没有人睡眠充足。自上一次邦德为了工作和别人（男性）上床已经过去两个月了，但不管去到哪里他身上仍旧带着股紧张感。

他偶然听到了M和一个削瘦的秃头西装男间的讨论，而作为情报机关的人员，他们投射向他的目光明显得不像样。他想自己知道他们在讨论些什么，而这令一股类似电流的感觉蹿下脊骨。

（他告诉自己这不是恐惧。他会为工作付出一切，但横亘在他所希望的和工作希望他给的两者中间的界线几乎已经消失。）

“M？”她走向他递出一份文件时他出声询问，他打开浏览时周围突然陷入一阵沉默。他身边所有人都在假装没有看他。男性，将近四十，富有、危险，是个施虐狂，文件上写道。喜欢高大散发血腥味的金发男人。他面无表情地阅读文件，故意忽视M身上所散发出的深深内疚悲伤之情。这感情很难捕捉，但这么多年过去了，他能马上感觉到。

“我干。”他简简单单地说道。在他身后，有谁掉了什么东西。这没什么大不了的；技术人员们最多也只是与他建立一种中立的关系，并不会太在意邦德或者他接受的任务内容，想到这里他胃里升起一股模模糊糊的焦虑感。

接下来的那一周他人在纽约，而唯一在他耳边说话的就是Q。就只有一把声音指引他，这令人放松。Q的声音有点心不在焉，仿佛他对自己告诉邦德的话没有兴趣，就好像他被什么分去了心神，也许是在担忧些什么。担心，当然的，因为邦德这次很可能无法全身而退，而他们付不起失去任何特工的代价。

“你的右方。”Q低声道，詹姆斯往那个方向瞥了一眼。酒吧的灯光几乎亮得眩目，但那刺目不知为何让人安心。这给了他借口眯着眼看向那个姿态仿佛俯视全场众生的男人，詹姆斯偷偷地打量了这个人一遍。没有见到武器，但此人即使空着双手也已经够危险。对方捕捉到詹姆斯的视线，顺着视线回望过去。

詹姆斯就是他喜欢的类型。浅发色，身体强壮，不过没有健壮到可以打倒这个男人。根据文件记录，他喜欢凌驾在自己的性伙伴之上，而他们通常都会放任他。在几小时内，他们就都成了死人。

小甜头，詹姆斯猜想，拇指沿着威士忌酒杯的杯沿来回抚摸。如果男人不来靠近他，下一周自然会有别的人来尝试。多一个星期会让他逃脱更多罪行，但这是必须小心谨慎处理的情况。詹姆斯不是任务的最佳候选人，但他是最适合的人选，于是他听命地坐在吧台边，向男人送去一个祈求的眼神。

不出所料，对方走了过来。甜言蜜语，极具魅力，以他的年纪来说相貌十分英俊。要不是詹姆斯知道底细，他会被男人流露出的健康（除了略微傲慢的）形象骗倒。“有兴致请我喝杯酒吗？”詹姆斯问道，男人照办了。连同自己的份请他喝了好几杯，詹姆斯小心地令男人以为自己比实际上要醉。他靠在男人的身上，发出一阵醉意十足的笑声，动作就像没有注意到那只自作主张搂上他腰部的手臂。

他们花了七分钟才去到男人的屋子。豪华，但在詹姆斯看来太过庸俗，精致的大理石地板与挂在光滑墙面上的现代画毫不相称。男人的屋子入口站着几名守卫，而几重厚厚的大门封锁了入口与男人卧室间的要道。詹姆斯的演技足以说服男人他只不过是个多年前惨遇车祸导致身上处处伤疤的会计师，但是却不足以说服男人继续放任他双手自由。

他双手手腕被拷在了床柱上，而他对此只是醉意朦胧地傻笑几声，用力扯了扯手铐就像是在测试它们的强度（真正必要时，他知道要如何脱掉手铐，又或者至少知道该怎么折断手腕上的骨头达到相同目的）。男人也笑了，一只手沿着詹姆斯身体躯干抚摸下来，解开了他的裤子。

耳中的呼吸声提醒了詹姆斯有人在听。那呼吸比他自己的还要不稳定。那呼吸声在发抖。

“这太傻了，”他温和地咧嘴一笑说道，扭动腕部让手铐打在木头上咔哒作响，以此吸引男人一瞬间的注意力，“这样我不就不能碰你了，不是吗？”男人点点头，似乎是在考虑，但接着他横穿过房间，从视线外的箱子里面拿出了些什么东西，第一丝恐慌缓缓漫延至詹姆斯每一根骨头的骨髓。

“我喜欢当碰人的那一方。”男人说，几乎是撕扯掉了詹姆斯身上的衣物。到了此时此刻，喝醉的表演已经渐渐消失，但他还是仅仅笑着，就好像他没有觉察到危险，听话地按照命令张开双腿，就好像他经验够多，对此轻松自在。

男人第一下贯穿带来的烧灼感比前几次更轻，更容易应付。詹姆斯像设想中的那样弓抬起身体，然后发现自己憎恨这个样子，因为他的呻吟并不完全是假的，腹部不可能错认的热量卷至全身直到他蜷缩脚趾。

性事很美好，折磨很糟糕。男人认为再来第二回合乎情理，而詹姆斯两次都到达了高潮，头脑飘然、眼角模糊。当男人拔掉他三根手指上的指甲时他尖叫了，当然的。他经历过的所有痛苦都无法和这个比拟，疼痛如此尖锐可怕令他想哭泣，然而眼泪却从来没有出现。一根根香烟掐灭在他的胸口上。小刀的刀锋在一边的乳头上来回搔弄，引发一股冰冷的恶心感一路抖落到詹姆斯的胃部。他被折磨了整整两个小时，感觉到男人似乎已经不想再继续玩下去了。

于是他发出一声他害怕是货真价实的（他也不知道，他已经分不清什么是为了完成任务，什么是因为疼痛）呜咽啜泣，说出了“求求你”。男人没有听。男人在詹姆斯没有被拔掉的指甲下面全部插了针，激痛让詹姆斯尖叫得声音沙哑粗粝。等到一切结束时，他已经是一团糟。当男人走开去拿什么东西时——一把枪、一条鞭子，总之是能结束詹姆斯痛苦的东西——他听到了耳中剧烈的呼气声。

有人在竭力忍住哭声。

愤怒战胜了痛苦，当男人带着甜蜜深情的笑容回来俯下身用一把匕首在詹姆斯的喉边上比划时，他咆哮一声用头槌猛力撞击对方，抬起染血的腿锁住男人的脖子使他窒息，就这样维持姿势直至男人脸部发青，声带断裂的声音回响在室内。

他把尸体踹下床，但一开始差点就痛得动不了。除了自己，没有人会来救他。于是他集中精力不要在忍耐痛哼时咬掉自己的嘴唇，一边把手扭出手铐，手腕被摩擦得鲜血淋漓。他的身体没有一处不在疼痛，看到自己血肉模糊的手指他就想呕吐。

他一回到军情六处就马上被送至医疗部，甚至都没有抗议使用镇静剂。

5

“你可以拒绝的，”这是Q开口说的第一句话。詹姆斯刚刚从军需官手上得到一个公文包，里面有他需要知道的所有资料以及几件年轻天才的新作品。“你本可以拒绝掉所有这些任务，”Q继续说，转身背对詹姆斯开始胡乱收拾文件，与此同时声音平静得可怕。“拒绝这一个。”

他有好几个月的时间恢复上次任务造成的创伤，比他实际上需要的更长。可是当M交给他一份前往西班牙的无聊任务和这一份他最终接下的任务让他选择时，他没有一丝犹豫。

“我擅长这个，”他简单地说道。Q一拳头砸在桌面上，詹姆斯发现自己在痉挛。沉默发展为了僵持和尴尬，而Q回头时詹姆斯拒绝辨认他脸上的表情。

“你擅不擅长根本没有关系，”Q说，慢慢重新恢复自己一贯的冷静，但詹姆斯认出了他嘴唇轻蔑倨傲的弯曲，“他们对你要求得太多。”

“他们没有，”詹姆斯说道，谈话就此结束。

执行任务时Q指导詹姆斯的声音没有任何感情，冰冷而专业。这次任务比前几次都要更加简单直接。同样的任务要点；表现友善，发展亲密接触，在不惊动目标的前提下获取文件。事实上他对此还相当享受，那个自称约拿的男人任詹姆斯竭尽全力榨干他。他故意叫得很大声，心里清楚Q在听着，又愤怒地发出最淫靡下流的呻吟。这是他近几个月以来怒气最强烈的一次——绝望抖动的怒火与纯粹的痛苦逼得他一进再进，他吻那个男人的方式就像他想要被对方拆吃入腹。

性爱迅速粗暴又原始，两个人都全无保留。詹姆斯既不知道也不在乎对方是因为什么原因；为了那股渴望，渴望那烙刻进双方骨头的强烈痛苦，他们为之疯狂汗水淋漓，互相交缠感觉好像过了好几小时。

詹姆斯攀上了高潮，而那回荡在耳中什么东西掉落在地板上铿锵作响的声音，他想，是他的惩罚。

 

+1

他回来的时候四周一片死寂。技术人员工作的地方已经清空，只有Q尽职尽责地坐在电脑前打字，但他的动作看起来太刻意，就好像是想让詹姆斯相信自己正在工作。他的影子在昏暗的灯光下拖曳得很长，伸展了好几米，仿佛想要努力够到詹姆斯所立之处。

詹姆斯把任务报告放在Q工作的桌子上。Q没有看他；接着手指紧紧抓住了詹姆斯的手腕，指甲都扣进肉里仿佛无法自抑，他转身了。Q看上去一塌糊涂——就像是一个被拒绝并一无所有的男人。

他被压到了办公桌上。Q的呼吸很重，他屈下头，温热的呼吸击打在詹姆斯的脖子上。詹姆斯颤抖了。温暖而湿漉的舌头游过他的脖颈，一路烧灼肌肤，他的手紧紧揪住了Q的开衫毛衣。他指下是柔软的织物，这就是他集中全力注意的地方。各种细节。当灵活的手指滑下来抓住他的颈背，解开裤子上的纽扣时，他深深地吸了一口气，把注意力集中在轻轻搔弄脸的头发上。

各种细节，他继续追踪着。在昏暗中被吻，品味到噬咬在唇上的利齿，这不知怎地带上了些慵懒的意味。他不确定Q拉回来的时候唇上有没有出血，但那滋味带有金属的味道，令人中毒。詹姆斯就这样任其主宰。那双手揉在他的发间和臀部，滑下他宽阔的背，停在他的大腿上，将高温烙进全身。这是带有一丝不顾一切的占有欲，将他从头发温暖至脚尖。

这太温柔了。Q所做的不过是温柔地在詹姆斯的伤口和淤青上啃咬。就好像他想用某种詹姆斯根本就不配拥有的甜蜜美好盖过原本的粗暴野蛮，那种感觉让他在Q进入他时蜷起脚趾，发出低低的哀鸣。他觉得就像是空虚被填满了，但却被另一种全然不同的空洞所笼罩。这一次没有任何痛苦，而长久以来定义他的就是痛苦。Q喷在脖子上的呼吸暖和潮湿，动作温柔细致就好像詹姆斯值得他如此对待。

情事没有持续太久。Q首先到达高潮，他的额头压在詹姆斯的肩膀上，眼镜框在两个人的皮肤上留下了印痕。他在发抖，舌头舔去詹姆斯锁骨上的汗水，瘫跪下来。詹姆斯一只手揉在他的头发间，在桌上托住对方，战栗着释放时差点就射在了自己的皮肤上。

结束之后，他走开了，一步一步走到一个让他感觉比较安全的位置。一个Q无法用好意和关心触及他的地方。

“为什么你不停地接受那些任务？”Q问他，平静而严肃。他闻起来像詹姆斯，而詹姆斯闻起来则像是性和酒精，像是包裹在人肉皮囊内的罪孽，除了自己外一无所有。

他在思考。他可以走开，不作回答。这和Q没有任何关系，而且詹姆斯不想告诉他。最佳状态下的他是狡诈至极的骗徒，当他挂上那副小心翼翼维持一片空白的表情时，他想起了从前堕马导致手臂骨折的事情。

他记得当时骨头裂开刺进肉里，这就是这副表情带给他的感受。

“他们请求我，”詹姆斯决定这么说。这是个蹩脚露骨的谎言。也许有一部分原因的确是吧。在M一开始递出那几份会滋养他内心某些贪婪尖利部分的文件时，那甚至是最初的原因也未可知。反正他为什么一个接一个地接受任务并不重要。他已经无路可退，也越来越习惯那股渴望。

“那如果我请求你，”Q平静地说。他透过刘海仔细研究詹姆斯，眼神锋利明亮。

（也许这就说得通了——那个每当詹姆斯躺或趴下时都听得到的呼吸声。那是出于嫉妒，还是担心？愤怒？那是在乎的人所发出的呼吸声吗？）

“如果我请求你，”Q重复道，他没有从詹姆斯身上移开视线，尽管眼睛里的烈焰开始逐渐变弱闪烁也还是牢牢地看着他。“如果我请求你在他们下一次要你为英格兰张开腿时拒绝。你会怎么做？”

到底自己为什么要这样做，詹姆斯也不知道。他苦苦渴求着，而且他无法停止。就算Q几乎已经不再掩饰声音里的哀求也没有用。

詹姆斯是一个空洞，而空虚感强烈噬人。

寂静统治着房间。他迈步走开，步子稳定决然，不过走到门边时他停住了。一刹那间，他在想他到底是怎么一手摧毁了自己才刚刚发现的东西，但接着迅速地把这件事埋进了只余剩黑暗与欲望的空谷。

“晚安，Q。”他说。

玻璃杯在他身后砸得粉碎。


End file.
